Some New Adjustments
by sumia-rai
Summary: (First story, I'd love it if you gave a little critique!) Ever since the pizzeria opened up, there's always been a locked door at the end of Main Hall...All the Toys are finally starting to get a bit antsy to find out whatever's behind there. (Human AU, but they're still technically robots.)
1. Prologue

"Oh, yeah, and I also got a new hat from the management guys! See, see, it spins now!"

A boy in a propeller cap sits on top of a counter chatting up a storm with a teen.

"So Marionette, what do ya think's behind that door in the Main Hallway?"

"BB, be quiet." he grumbled. "Some people are trying to sleep, you know."

"Someday, I'm gonna break in there and figure out what's hiding back there!" BB said, ignoring him. "Yawn…But I am getting kind of tired. Maybe later. Well, goodnight, Marionette!"

" 'Night."

Instead of heading towards the Game Area, BB snuck past the Toys gossiping on the stage, ducking under tables to avoid being seen. _Forget 'one day', I'm picking that lock tonight!,_ he thought. BB took off the propeller on his cap and knelt down to ease the flap into the lock. With a satisfying 'click', the door cracked open. "Yesss." he whispered, a triumphant grin on his face.

"Now, what's hiding in here that's so secret?" BB said. "Spare parts? Gold? A lifetime supply of pizz—"

His thoughts were stopped suddenly in shock.

Bodies.

Alive, presumably, but still beat-up, unconscious bodies scattered the room.

BB scrambled out of the room, leaving the door ajar in a mad dash for the Game Area. He was frantic. _Why were there people back there? Why were they all injured and scratched up?_ That's not what was bothering him the most, though.

" _How come they all looked like Freddy, Chica, and Bonnie?"_


	2. Chapter 1

CHAPTER TWO

Toy Freddy sighed as Mangle and BB were huddled over, whispering something nervously between each other. Ever since BB claimed he saw raggedy look-alikes of the Fazbears in that room last night, it's been the talk of the pizzeria.

"He probably saw some spare suits or something. Jumpy little kid." he muttered. "All right everybody, it's almost opening hours, get in position!" Toy Freddy called out. The other two Toys hopped on stage while Mangle went back to Kid's Cove.

"Hey Fred, didja hear about our 'twins' in the backroom last night?" Toy Bonnie said, emphasizing the word "twins".

"Bonnie, that's nothing more than a mere hoax. BB is six years old, he was probably…hallucinating over fear or something. Be real for once."

"I dunno, he seemed pretty serious for just some tall tales or hallucinations."

Toy Freddy turned away from the blue haired guitarist, adjusting his top hat and microphone. _Maybe the day shift will take their minds off of BB's stories,_ Toy Freddy thought.

"Freddy! Freddy! Over here!" A young girl in pigtails toddled over to Toy Freddy, bouncing up and down excitedly. "Well hello there, what have you got to show me?" he crouched down to ask.

"I wanna show you something in that room over there!" She tugged his hand, leading him over to the ominous door at the end of the Main Hall. A gradual sense of dread grew inside of him as his mind went back to BB's rumor of the bodies. _Is there really a clone of me inside there?_ he thought. _No, that tiny little butterball had to have been bluffing._

"Freeeeeddieeeee!" The girl snapped him out of his reverie. "Look! It's your brother! You guys are twinsies!" Toy Freddy opened his mouth, but no words came out. A middle aged man with unkempt brown hair and a slack jaw was splayed on the floor, in a suit eerily similar to Toy Freddy's.

In a mixture of curiosity and fear, he knelt down and shook the man's face to see if he was active. "E-Excuse me…?" he stammered.

The man's blue eyes fluttered open, seeming to be even more shocked than Toy Freddy. He started upwards as a jolt of pain shot through his back. "Augh! Wh…where am I? Who are you? Why are you dressed like me?" the man asked. Out of overwhelming confusion, Toy Freddy grabbed the girl's hand and slammed the door in the man's face. "Sweetie, how about you go get some pizza, o-ok?" Toy Freddy said as he hurried the girl away.

As the girl headed off to the dining room, Toy Freddy leaned against the wall, trying to contemplate what he just saw. _An old man who looked EXACTLY like me, unconscious, behind a locked door. I don't know what's up here, but I'm going to get to the bottom of it._


End file.
